


His Father's Son

by shaolin103



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 17,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaolin103/pseuds/shaolin103
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim doesn't know he's a Kirk. </p><p>*Slightly AU.* </p><p>Based on a prompt from the kinkmeme. Long prompt inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> An AU based on this prompt:
> 
> \---*After George dies, Winona leaves Star Fleet, turns her back on everyone and chages her and Jim's last names. She pretty much disappears and while Pike tries to find her, she covers her tracks, because she doesn't want George's former lover to have any contact with George's son.  
> She never tells Jim that he's a Kirk - let's say she marries Frank when Jim is just a year old and Jim grows up thinking that Frank is his real father.  
> He's childhood isn't great, Frank is an ass, his mother is distant, and he just figures neither of them wanted him. His mother never acknowledges his birthday, but he has no idea why and he only knows what learns about George Kirk in school.  
> Eventually, he ends up joining Star Fleet, because he figures he's got nothing to lose.  
> He mets McCoy the same way he did, in the movie, and when Pike sees him, in knows in an instant that Jim is George Kirk's son.  
> How it plays out there is up to anon, but I'd like Pike to take an interest in Kirk and eventually, Jim learns the truth about George being his father. Anon can decide if the truth comes out before or after the events of the movie.  
> A Kirk/McCoy relationship would make my little heart so very happy.*---
> 
> A/N: This was written way back in 2009 and am ashamed to say that it went on hiatus for over three years (so sorry!). Part of my New Year's Resolution was to finish all of my unfinished fics. Hoping this should start a trend. So, yup. This story is basically written down and finished. There are just some final touches needed. That's why updates would still be posted every other day to at least abate my compulsion of continuously rewriting said final touches. Please bear with me. 
> 
> Happy New Year, everyone.
> 
> Warnings: AU fic. Unbeta-ed.  
> Disclaimer: Belongs to their respective owners.
> 
> Title is from catherinerose on LJ.

She turned her back on everything. Got rid of everything that had to do with Starfleet and a once happy life that revolved around space and the man she once loved. A man who had sacrificed her life for her and eight hundred other people.

Including their only son.

As their medical shuttle got rescued by another starship, she made herself and the bundle in her arms scarce. When they made it back to Earth she was one of the first ones off the vessel, hiding under a hooded robe with James Tiberius tucked snuggly by her breast.

No one had heard from Winona Kirk ever again.

 

**-ooOOoo-**

The hum of the Corvette's engine soothed his nerves as it ran at almost a hundred miles per hour over a long strip of Oklahoman road. The comm buzzed and his father's infuriated voice boomed inside the car. Words that threatened didn't faze him. It never did. It's not as if his father cared. He's never felt love from the man he called 'dad' ever since he was old enough to remember.

"Wait 'til your mother gets home from work tonight. You are in so much trouble."

The young boy behind the wheel rolled his eyes in irritation. They'd be lucky if his mom came home tonight. Then they'd probably have a decent meal. Not something from a take-out menu that'd been sitting behind the cans of beer in the fridge since last week.

He switched off his father's grating voice and floored the accelerator. He could barely see the open road in front of him but he definitely saw the cop in the hoverbike that tried to hail him. He headed for the quarry, almost losing the policeman as he made a sharp turn. He kept his foot on the pedal even as the edge got nearer and nearer. He bailed out at the last second and sent his father's most prized possession careening down a cliff.

When the policeman dared to ask his name. He didn't refuse to answer. Only, he wished he had a different name.

Because James T. Elcott never sounded so foreign to his own ears.


	2. The Logically Fascinated Girl

He left Oklahoma not long after he graduated high school. He had no problem finding jobs. At a genius level, he even was overqualified for most of them. But the repeat offender record kind of balanced that one out. Or that's how he saw it.

He turned twenty-two and he wondered where all the years had gone. It seemed like it was just yesterday that he got out of high school and got away from a life he barely realized he had lived. Away from the harsh words and actions from a father and the constant absence of a troubled mother.

Somehow, he ended up in Riverside Iowa. He knew of this place. It was where the Starfleet shipyard had been erected in honor of a man named George Kirk. Considered one of the greatest heroes in Federation history. Saved eight hundred in twelve minutes and served as Captain for the same short time.

He sat on his bike as he took in the view. The Riverside Shipyard was vast and oddly intriguing. Starfleet cadets walked past him, wearing bright red uniforms.

“My boyfriend thinks it’s fascinating.” Jim turned to the sound of the voice and found a very pretty cadet now standing right next to him, giving him an equally pretty smile.

If it were any other day, Jim would have flirted with this brown-eyed lady with a ponytail but today hadn’t been a very good day for him. Plus, he didn’t really go for the ones who were already taken.

“Your boyfriend think it’s fascinating that you talk to random guys on motorbikes, too?” He asked, slightly annoyed yet somehow still amused.

“Probably thinks it’s illogical.” The pretty lady replied with a smirk. Jim didn’t really understand but he smiled back nonetheless.

“Well then, I’d say your boyfriend might be right.” Jim told her as he started up his bike and got ready to leave.

“Are you thinking about enlisting?” The girl yelled at him over the roaring engine.

“What makes you think I want to?” Jim yelled back.

“I think you’re intrigued by all this.” She replied, sweeping her hand across the air as if to indicate the whole scene where cadets were milling around the shipyard looking for the most part like they belonged there with the various starships that were either being repaired or constructed.

Jim cut off the engine and looked at her closely. “What makes you say that?” It was a good question. Jim wanted to know himself. She was right, for some reason he was intrigued by all this. By all means, he was just meant to pass by Iowa, and arrive Minnesota in a couple of days but somehow the shipyard called out to him, which prompted a sudden detour. He himself would like to know why all these intrigued him. He’d like to hear what this lady had to say. Maybe she would know the answer.

“Maybe because you think that you can do better than these cadets.” He was wrong; this girl didn’t know anything.

“Of course I can, but that’s not it.” He told her with a smug expression. “I’d have to wear those hideous uniforms. Red really isn’t my color.” He added with a sneer, as he got ready to start his bike again.

“Or maybe….” The girl interjected, her tone making Jim pause mid-start. “….you just want to get away.” She finished solemnly.

Jim froze at the remark. Perhaps, he was. Perhaps, the idea of getting away from his monotonous life of jumping from one dismal job to another or getting into fist fights or into random sexual encounters with different women had been calling out to him. Perhaps, the shipyard with all its starships and shuttlecrafts was a way out. To start anew.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, lady.” Jim sputtered out, his frown deepening at the knowing look she was giving him. There was no way he was going to let some cadet psychoanalyze him. Even if said cadet had actually hit a mark. And quite possibly, a nerve.

“My name is Nyota.” She informed him, not even slightly deterred by his foul mood. “Sometimes, it’s nice to get away.” She told him with what seemed like a sympathetic smile.

“Yeah, well. What do you know about it?” He said with a glare. He started up his bike and zoomed out of there before Nyota could get another word in. Whatever else it was she was going to tell him, Jim really didn’t give a damn.


	3. The Reminiscing Captain

Captain Christopher Pike stood outside his shuttlecraft. In a few minutes they’d be leaving the shipyard and heading for the Academy. He took stock of his surroundings and heaved a deep sigh. “You know what, George?” He muttered softly, looking up at the bright sky overhead. “Had you known you’d one day have a whole shipyard built in honor of you, you would have scoffed at it. I can practically hear you say, ‘I’d rather have a burger in my favorite diner named after me’.” The Captain went on with a far off look. “I’d rather still have you here, baby.” He finished with a remorseful sigh.

“I am about to enlist, Captain.” A gruff voice came from behind him. “I do not think you would want to be my first patient considering I would relatively be, just a cadet. So I advise you not to talk to yourself or the heavens too much or I might be forced to make a diagnosis we both don't want administered in the first place.” The voice went on.

“Ah, Dr. McCoy.” Pike turned to the scruffy looking doctor with a chuckle. “I was merely reminiscing.” He explained. “Glad you’ve accepted my offer.”

“Like I have a choice.” The doctor grumbled as he piled in with the rest of the cadets into the shuttle.

Pike shook his head in amusement. “I swear, these new recruits are getting grumpier and grumpier.” He said to himself. “And wilder and wilder.” He added when he heard the rumbling of a motorcycle engine heading towards his shuttle. He turned towards the sound and had to literally clamp his mouth to keep the astounded yelp from coming out of his ‘Captainly’ mouth.

“Nice ride, man.” A worker said to the newcomer as he got off the bike.

“It’s yours.” The blue-eyed boy said with a toss of the keys.

All Pike could do was stare at the handsome boy who looked so much like the man that had always occupied his heart and still resided in his dreams.

The kid gave him a nod accompanied by a fleeting smile as he walked pass, making Pike’s stomach drop further.

“Fuck, George. I think he’s yours.” Pike once again muttered to the heavens, ignoring Dr. McCoy’s past warning.

The kid went inside the shuttle, his strides confident and arrogant. Until he smacked his head on one of the overhead bars with a resounding clang.

“Fuck, George. Scratch that. I _know_ he’s yours.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short, I know. Will update soon to make up for it.
> 
> Thank you to those who left kudos and reviews. They make my day.


	4. The Resentful Captain

Pike followed the boy inside the shuttle and had to refrain from pulling the kid aside to interrogate him. There were so many questions. Questions he needed so badly answered and questions he was afraid he’d find the answers to.

But one thing was for sure, there was no question this was George Kirk’s son. The blonde hair, the blue eyes, the swagger. All screamed George Kirk’s boy. And Pike of all people should know.

He wanted to hug the boy, ask him where he’s been all these years. Because Christopher had tried. Dear God, how he had tried. He had looked everywhere imaginable. But He couldn’t find her. He couldn’t find Winona and her son. They just vanished without a trace.

Christopher would have liked to believe that it was because of the pain of the loss that she decided to disappear. At least most of the universe did. And for some, they have been content to let her be, to let her grieve and distance herself from everybody else.

But Pike knew better. It wasn’t because she had lost a husband. Winona lost George to Christopher months before she gave birth to the young child in her womb. A child they have named James as what the records and witness reports had said.

No, it was because she didn’t want young James near Pike. He wanted to hate her for that, for keeping the boy away. But truthfully, he couldn’t blame her. He only wished dearly that he had been given the chance to watch over the kid and have him know him. To watch him grow and be part of his upbringing.

Christopher moved to approach the young man but thought better. He had a shuttle to fly and new and old cadets to be taken back to Starfleet Academy. He can watch over young Jim there, all he wanted. Be the mentor and the guardian to the boy like he always wanted to be. He gave the boy a final glance as he headed for the cockpit instead. And etched into his memories the smile that Jim gave Cadet Uhura as the blue-eyed boy sat on an empty seat across her.

He even had his father’s smile.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, still short. Sorry. Promise to post a longer one tomorrow. Thanks for reading.


	5. The Grumbly Bones

Jim rolled his eyes at Nyota’s knowing look and smiled in chagrin when Nyota rolled her eyes back at him. The captain’s voice echoed throughout the shuttle as they disembarked. He was anxious at the same time excited. The prospect of starting a new life was somehow thrilling at the same time quite scary. But scary as it was, he really wasn’t willing to turn back. He had nothing to lose.

More importantly, nothing to turn back to.

He was almost dozing off in his seat (for some reason the sound of the engine and the floating motion slowly putting him to sleep) when a scruffy looking fellow slumped down on the empty chair beside him looking miserable and agitated at the same time.

“I might throw up on you.” The guy said, looking as if he _might_ actually throw up on Jim. Without preamble, the guy rambled on about how space was disease and danger wrapped in darkness and silence.

Jim was relaxed enough to let him rant. So, he allowed the guy to talk, listened to everything the man said and kept silent himself. If this was how the guy was going to deal with his fear of flying in a shuttlecraft, Jim was going to help him deal with it. Besides, it was a choice of either this or getting puked on. He’s choosing Mr. Grumbly to Mr. Puke-y.

The shuttlecraft started its descent and ‘Bones’ (as Jim had been calling the man in his own head since he told Jim about his divorce) drew in a breath of panic.

“Take it easy, man. We’re just landing. We’ll be on the ground soon.” But it was no use. The man was definitely having an anxiety attack. “Please don’t puke on me.” He told ‘Bones’, tone slightly apprehensive.

The man chuckled at his uneasiness, anxiety slightly lessening, giving Jim an idea. ‘Bones’ wasn’t too panicked to actually listen to someone else talk. So Jim talked. This time he was the one trying to bore the guy of stories of just about anything. About past girlfriends, previous bar fights, about a holovid he saw of an old cartoon called Tom and Jerry. He talked of just about everything but never gave away anything.

At last the shuttle came to a stop and Jim watched as other cadets piled out of the craft. He turned to the man beside him to tell him that they should leave but thought better of it when he realized the man, albeit he had his breathing back in control made no indication that he was ready to move.

“Give me a minute.” The man said, raising a finger and bowing his head back down as he took in deep breaths.

“Take all the time you need.” Jim replied, patting the man softly on the back.

Minutes later ‘Bones’ looked up at him and gave him a wavering look. “The name’s Leonard McCoy. You didn’t have to do that, but I think ‘thanks’ are still in order.” He told Jim, his face still in a grimace but Jim can see a hint of smile somewhere in there.

“I’m James Elcott. You can call me Jim.”

**-ooOOOoo-**

Pike took in the sight before him. Young James was with Dr. McCoy and the circumstance of how two kindred spirits easily found each other didn’t stand amiss.

 _James Elcott._ Jim had said. So Winona had changed their last names.

He took a deep breath and approached the two remaining men left in his shuttle.

“Dr. McCoy.” He called out to the one he was acquainted with.

McCoy turned to face him and gave him an irritated grunt. _This man sure had a lot of attitude_. Pike thought to himself. He watched as Jim stiffened and looked around his surroundings, probably realizing that yes, they were the only two people left in the shuttlecraft.

“Captain Pike.” McCoy acknowledged and got up. “We were just leaving.” The doctor continued as he moved to pull Jim up from his seat and guided them out of the craft.

Pike tried to think fast. He didn’t want Jim to leave, there was so much he wanted to say, so much he wanted to know. But he couldn’t do anything. Just watched as Jim walked past him, said “Sir” with a polite nod and gave the same fleeting smile back in Iowa.

That was the first time Pike had a chance to tell James ‘Not Elcott’ _Kirk_ about who he really was.

Luckily for him, it wasn’t the last.


	6. Memorials

Three years into the future and Pike still wasn’t able to get his chance. There were a lot of opportunities. He just couldn’t strike up a nerve to take them.

Captain Christopher Pike wasn’t afraid of anything. Let him face a whole galactic armada armed only with a phaser permanently set to stun on his own, he would do it.

But this? He was afraid of this. Afraid of how young Jim might react when Pike would tell him the truth. The truth about his father and the lives he had saved. The truth about how his mother had lied to him all these years. The truth about him and George.

The third one might probably earn him a black eye from the kid. And he wouldn’t begrudge Jim on that. He was more worried about the first and second ones. It’s going to break the boy’s heart. And Pike couldn’t bring himself to do that to him.

So he bid his time. And spent those three years trying to get to know the young Kirk.

**-oooOOooo-**

On the three USS Kelvin anniversaries that had passed, Pike had tried to tell Jim the truth. It seemed like a good opportunity to do so. Needless to say, he had chickened out on those occasions.

But the attempts hadn’t really gone to waste.

On the 23rd year of the Kelvin’s anniversary, Pike pulled some strings to take one of Jim’s classes to the memorial. It had been a solemn affair.  And Pike had stood by Jim’s side throughout the memorial, wishing so hard he could tell the young man that he was very much a part of this history. That he was practically the reason why George Kirk had done what he did.

George didn’t die to save eight hundred lives. George died to save one life. His son’s. And as Jim turned to give Pike a solemn smile, he figured somewhere out there, George probably thinks he had made the right choice.

On the 24th anniversary, he had invited Jim and Dr. McCoy on a shuttle ride back to Iowa. Jim and the Doctor had been inseparable since that first shuttle ride and Pike was right to bunk the two of them in the same dorm room. Within weeks of enlisting in Starfleet both men had baffled the whole Academy. Both academic and conduct-wise. Both were too smart and had no apparent respect for authority.

Cavalier in their own unique ways.

The only authority they seemed to respect was Captain Pike’s. On most days, Christopher was flattered. But there were days it was a headache because he was the only one instructors and Admirals alike could turn to when it pertained to the most rambunctious cadet and the most cheeky doctor in Starfleet Academy history.

So it was no surprise to all three of them when Pike had suggested they head for Iowa on the 24th anniversary of the Kelvin’s destruction. Pike reasoned that it would give McCoy a chance to visit his daughter and at the same time visit the Riverside Shipyard that was built in honor of the Kelvin where Pike could look in on the progress on the construction of the USS Enterprise.

He had to tell Jim that he’d let him pilot the shuttlecraft on the way back if he came. Much to McCoy’s dismay, Jim gave an enthusiastic whoop, which meant it was a ‘Yes’. But it was McCoy that put his foot down, refusing to ride in a shuttle that had Jim for a pilot. And Pike had to settle for a compromise. He was to let Jim pilot the shuttle just for practice around the shipyard during the day and a half McCoy will be out visiting his daughter. And the matter was solved.

Jim had been a natural. He maneuvered the shuttle flawlessly and Pike couldn’t contain the pride that swelled in him. He draped an arm around Jim’s shoulders and tugged him close in a half hug, congratulating him on a job well done. There was no regret for his sudden loss of control because he would do it again just to see Jim’s face light up upon getting the praise.

“I like shuttles.” Jim had said after they landed as he softly patted the craft’s console like he would pet a dog. And Pike was so close to telling Jim that maybe he liked them because he was born in one.

He let Jim pilot the shuttle back to the Academy instead, content on watching the boy enjoying and doing the task quite effortlessly. He turned to McCoy and watched as the doctor sat there relaxed and for once at ease in a shuttle ride.

“Okay, I take it back. You fly a craft better than you ride bikes.” Christopher can tell it was meant to be an insult, but the underlying trust in that statement didn’t stand amiss. It seemed from that moment on, the only way McCoy can be comfortable on a space ride was if Jim was manning the ship.

Or perhaps, even just in it with him.


	7. A Birthday

On the 25th anniversary of the Kelvin, Pike celebrated a birthday.

Not a memorial.

“I’ve never had a birthday before.” Jim had said as he inspected the large box wrapped clumsily in what might as well be brown paper bags glued together for a wrapping paper. Pike wasn’t really one who willingly gave out presents but here he was, outside Jim’s dorm room carrying a huge box of it.

“Really? Why not?” Pike asked, his heart clenching at the sight of Jim eyeing the clumsily put-together gift Pike was still holding in his hands.

“No one really ever bothered to remember.” Jim replied softly then gave half a shrug.

Pike couldn’t help but think Jim was wrong when McCoy arrived not moments behind him carrying with him a box of pizza and a six-pack.

“Hey Jim, I passed by a party by the girls’ dorms and lifted us a box of Pepperoni Pizza. Extra Cheese. And a six pack.” McCoy said, lifting said items to show his friend.

Pike turned to the doctor, raising an eyebrow of disbelief. How would the guy know the specific details about the Pizza toppings when he apparently just lifted it off a party somewhere else? And considering it’s still early on a Monday afternoon, there was definitely a question of the existence of certain party.

The doctor gave him a smirk in response, pointedly looking at the package he still held in his hands.

Yep, Jim may not think anyone bothered to remember his birthday. Probably because no one had bothered for so long. But McCoy was here and so was Pike and they’d be happy to prove him wrong. Besides, it probably was a good time to start a new tradition.

*--------*

He was invited to come inside for some pizza and he handed Jim the heavy box in his arms. He watched as Jim settled on the living room floor and ripped off the wrappings. The young man stopped short as he gasped and stared at its contents.

“Th-this must have cost you a fortune.” He stammered as he took out the contents out of its box one by one. “It-it’s the whole series.” He stuttered some more as he examined one of the books that read: _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone._

“Yep, I figured you could start collecting old books.” Pike told him with a gentle smile. It had been George’s old hobby. In fact, this particular collection was his. Pike remembered how a young George had set aside these books, telling Chris how much he’d love to read them to his children someday.

“I-I can’t take this. It’s too much. This stuff is rare.” Jim said with a frantic shake of his head as he piled all seven books back in its box.

“I want you to have it.” Pike interjected, stopping Jim’s actions with a hand on his arm. _You’re father would have wanted you to have it._ Pike thought to himself. This was probably the best time to tell Jim everything and he braced himself for it.

“Alright. Since we are actually celebrating your birthday. “ Pike didn’t know if he should have been relieved or tweaked with Dr. McCoy’s interruption as the doctor came in with the now opened pizza box which looked like it had a few more extra toppings added to it.

“You know it’s my birthday, Bones?” Jim asked, genuinely surprised.

“Of course. I’ve seen your medical file. But you’ve been happy observing a memorial on your birthday these past years so I figured it was okay. They were memorable as it is.” Bones explained as he set down the pizza box and Pike couldn’t help but guffaw at the extra toppings.

“Marshmallows?” Pike asked mockingly. It was actually marshmallows arranged to say: **HAPPY BDAY JIM** on top of the pizza.

“It was either that or twenty five birthday candles.” Dr. McCoy told him, peeved. “Do you want to eat candle-waxy pizza?” He asked the captain menacingly.

Pike laughed in response. For all the bravado and the snarky attitude Dr. Leonard McCoy showed to everyone around him, he was still just as extra cheesy as the pizza topping. At least when it came to Jim.

But it seemed Jim didn’t really mind the cheesiness as he picked off the makeshift marshmallow topping one by one and stuffed his face with it. Then grabbed the first book of the Harry Potter series, wiped his hands on his pant leg and sat back to read, wearing a content smile around his marshmallow filled mouth.


	8. James' Sirius Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Harry Potter reference.

“Bones, you’re my Sirius Black.” Pike heard Jim’s excited voice telling Dr. McCoy over a month after Jim’s birthday.

Pike smiled inwardly as the two men passed by his office. McCoy was wearing his usual scowl and Jim was wearing his usual ‘I’m up to no good’ grin.

So, it wasn’t a surprise when he found out a day later that Jim had apparently, passed the Kobayashi Maru test.

He would have been proud if not for Commander Spock’s accusations of cheating.

“Cheating, Jim? Cheating?!” Pike exclaimed in disbelief as he paced the well-manicured Academy lawn. Jim was standing in attention right in front of him in his cadet uniform while other cadets briskly walked past them to head to the hangars.

By all means, Christopher should be one of those heading for the shuttles right at this moment. He was to Captain one of the newest starships in a supposed rescue mission to Vulcan. But here he was, reprimanding a rebellious cadet instead of doing his duties.

“Sir, that Vulcan made a test unbeatable. For what? To inflict fear? The feeling of helplessness?” Jim asked in defiance. He kept his attentive stance. Even if he and Pike had a good rapport, Jim never neglected to acknowledge his rank and always minded him especially within school grounds.

“Commander Spock programmed the Kobayashi Maru for a purpose. And if it is to inflict fear or helplessness, it is his right to do so. And that’s it.”

“What does he know about fear and helplessness anyway? Isn’t he Vulcan? They do not feel. Have no emotions. And here he is trying to teach us what and how to feel when taking a test?”

“Even if that may be right, Jim. That still doesn’t justify your actions.” Pike replied pointedly. “Cheating!” He exclaimed once again, incredulously.

Jim remained silent for a moment then asked in a soft voice. “Do you believe in no-win scenarios?” The solemn look so palpable that Pike had to look away.

Pike knew for a fact that George never believed in one. Yet another reason that it didn’t require a DNA test for him to prove that the young man in front of him was George Kirk’s one and only son.

Even if George loses, he still wins. Even in his death, saving his son, that was very much a win. And Christopher knew that.

“The College Council is saying your punishment should at least be suspension. _At least!_ ” Pike answered differently instead. “You are facing possible expulsion from the Academy. However you did it and whatever you did it for, I hope it was worth it.” He went on, voice harsh and eyes narrowed. “By all means, we are not done here. We shall talk some more when I get back.” He said with finality as he turned to go, leaving a morose Jim standing in the middle of an almost empty lawn.

He didn’t dare look back, because if he did he’d probably crumble at the kicked puppy look. He knew Jim was grounded, wouldn’t be able to go up and head to Vulcan with the rest of his class. The College Council had decided that, too. He just couldn’t bear to tell the young man himself. He’d rather Jim found out from someone else.

_When he is pouting don’t look into those deep blue eyes or risk drowning in pity. In fact don’t look at him at all._

Dr. McCoy had said that and Pike was taking heed.

Except, a couple of hours later while he was on the bridge en route to Vulcan in a new ship and a fairly new crew it seemed Dr. McCoy hadn’t heeded his own advice as he came in chasing a frantic Jim who adamantly insisted they stop the ship, mid-warp.

“Captain, this man’s under the influence of a severe reaction to a vaccine. He’s completely delusional and I take full responsibility.” Dr. McCoy had said over Jim’s own ranting voice and Pike had to remind himself,

Dr. Leonard McCoy was Jim’s Sirius Black.

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. As for the HP reference: Bones is Sirius Black to Jim's James Potter. Hence the chapter title and its supposed double meaning.


	9. Heroic Stowaways

Several hours after blasting the Narada into oblivion, Jim’s eyes were drooping, his sides aching, his throat burning and his head pounding. He was down in Engineering, sitting at the bottom of one of its multiple staircases with his head resting against the cold metal of the handlebars.

“Sandwich?” Scotty asked as he sat beside Jim, offering a sandwich that looked like it had been put together by a tractor with all the layers and the haphazardly protruding contents sticking out in odd ends. He shook his head with a groan at the gruesome sight, his stomach protesting at the thought of eating a sandwich that had what looked like macaroni and cheese in it.

“More for me.” Scotty said with a shrug and took a huge bite out of it. “You know, if you are feeling a bit wonky, why don’t you try heading to the medical bay?” Scotty asked between mouthfuls of what looked like broccoli. Jim would be surprised if the replicator that produced that Sandwich was heading for a junk shop as soon as they got back to Earth.

He shook his head no again at Scotty’s question and closed his eyes as his head pounded some more at the motion.

“What’s the matter, lad?” Scotty asked him, still busy with the sandwich. “Not afraid of doctors, are we?” He asked some more.

Jim shook his head once more. He wasn’t afraid of doctors. Hell, his best friend was a doctor. But he was sure Bones was busy with other patients right now. Captain Pike being his top priority.

“Well, what’s the problem then? Head on to sickbay and get yourself looked at.” Scotty prodded.

Jim shook his head again.

“Fine, be that way. I can tell you are hurting, lad. But if you want to suffer it’s up to you. You just keep shaking your wee head at me and see if I care when it falls off.” Scotty said, which made Jim inwardly chuckle at the imagery.

“Shouldn’t you be at the bridge, _Captain_?” The Scot asked after a few moments of silence, seriously this time.

“I’m not Captain, anymore.” Jim replied in a raspy voice that made his throat hurt. It made him realize that the reason for all the head shaking was because he didn’t want to talk with the pain it was going to induce. “Captain Pike is back.” He went on, soft as a whisper.

“Isn’t the old fella incapacitated?” Scotty asked.

“Even so, Spock was first officer under Pike. Now that Pike is back, Spock should resume his duties as Captain Pike’s first officer so he has to take acting Captain.” He explained.

“And where does that leave you?”

“In here. Hiding in engineering. ‘M not supposed to be in the Enterprise in the first place. Stowed Away.” Jim tried speaking in small words; his throat couldn’t really take it.

“Really? Should I be hiding, too? I’m not supposed to be here in the first place either.” Scotty asked in a somewhat berating tone.

Jim stirred at the response and stared tiredly at the happy go lucky man beside him. “Scotty, I couldn’t have done it without you, man. That thing you did with the warp core, I never would have thought of that, we’d all be dead if it weren’t for you.” He told the man in all sincerity.

“I could say the same thing for you, lad. A lot of people would have died if it weren’t for you.” Scotty replied following a resounding belch. “Although, I may have still been alive in that ruddy ice bucket of a planet. But I’d rather face a near death experience than stay in that bloody place. If you and that weird, old bloke had not come around, I wouldn’t be in this fantastic ship.” He said some more, his face full of awe as he admired the Enterprise.

Jim thought back on his encounter with the Old Spock back in Delta Vega. Even if he was convinced that the old man was indeed Spock of a different timeline, he still was skeptical on Spock having _been, and always shall be_ , Jim’s friend.

He barely got along with this timeline’s Spock. Not to mention Old Spock called him James T. Kirk. How could he have _been and always shall be_ Jim’s friend? He didn’t even get his last name right.

Yah, Old Spock was a weird, old bloke.


	10. Some Comfort for The Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Same HP reference.

“There you are!”

Jim jumped at the sound of the harsh yell and had to thump Scotty on the back, as it seemed the man had choked on his sandwich.

“Bones.” Jim acknowledged as he turned towards the sound of his friend’s voice.

“I’ve been looking all over for you. What are you doing here?” Bones asked, relieved but slightly irritated.

“Apparently, _we_ are hiding.” Scotty answered for him.

“Hiding from what?” Bones turned to Scotty, brow furrowed in confusion.

“No idea.” Scotty said as he stood up and cleared his throat. “But if you gents don’t mind, my lady is in need of a bit more thorough probing as she is still very delicate at the moment. I want to make sure she isn’t too sore from that tremendous release or we might find it hard to return to Earth.” The Scot went on with a dreamy look as he left, his fingers grazing the warp core cylinders when he passed them by.

“He’s talking about the ship.” Jim told Bones when he noticed the revolted look on the doctor’s face.

“Where does Starfleet find these people?” Bones muttered incredulously.

“Actually, I found him. In that place were Commander Spock marooned me. And believe me he wasn’t the weirdest person I met in that planet.” Jim explained, thinking about Old Spock once again. And that little fellow Scotty called, Keenser. Yep, Scotty wasn’t the weirdest inhabitant he’d met in Delta Vega.

“C’mon, kid. I need to get you to medical bay and have you checked.” Bones called down to him. It didn’t help Jim’s aching head that he had to crane it and look slightly up just to make eye contact with McCoy who remained standing on the top of the stairs.

He groaned at the movement and returned to resting his head on the cold handle bar. “I’m fine, Bones.” He rasped. He meant to say: _I’m content right here trying not to either pass out or projectile vomit_.

“You wanna say that again?” Bones asked as he descended the stairs and took Scotty’s recently vacated place to sit by Jim’s side.

“I’m fine.” Jim complied, the annoyed tone drowned out by the raspy voice and Jim had to swallow to try and alleviate the pain.

There was a beeping sound next to him and Jim didn’t have to turn his head to realize it was Bones’ trusty tricorder scanning him.

On a normal day, he’d avoid the thing like a plague. Right now, he didn’t have the energy to swat annoyingly at it let alone run away from it.

For the first time ever, he remained still and waited as Bones positioned the tricorder here and there. There were some head shaking and cursing from the older man. Jim knew the readings weren’t good. He was already feeling the pain, first hand.

“Were you just going to stay down here and suffer?” McCoy asked him after sometime as he set his tricorder down. “Jesus, Jim. Was it so hard to come to sickbay and get yourself checked?”

“You were busy.” Jim said softly. He did go to sickbay after he was sure things were stable enough to ask Spock to relieve him of his position as Captain and convince the Vulcan to take the role as acting Captain now that Captain Pike was back.

One of the nurses had told him that Bones was still in the OR, working on Captain Pike. That made his heart clench so badly as he thought of the man who had been as close as a father could ever be to him and it made him hurt some more when he realized that this might be breaking Bones’ heart, too.

The fact that he was in there trying to save the life of the man that had believed in him enough to pull him out of his alcohol induced stupor and gave him something else to live for has got to be as difficult on the doctor.

“There were other doctors who could have checked up on you, Jim.”

“I was hoping to see you.” Jim replied, much softer and this time not from trying to alleviate the pain but from the sincerity of just wanting to be with his friend.

Because at the end of Jim’s day it had always been Bones that Jim can turn to. It had always been Bones that’d be there to listen or to complain. Whether or not the day had been bad or good, Bones was always there.

Jim heard his friend heave a deep sigh and waited for the teasing. Instead, he felt an arm drape across his shoulder. Jim leaned into the touch and gave in to all the emotions and the exhaustion.

“I’m glad you smuggled me here, Bones.” Jim said.

“Hell kid, I’m glad I did too.”

“You’re obligated. You’re my Sirius Black. Remember?”

“I’m pretty sure I’m your Remus Lupin.”

Jim’s aching head whipped in surprise.

“I have a daughter. I’ve read the series.” Bones explained at his shocked expression.

“You’re not Lupin. You’re Sirius. You’re my partner in crime.”

“Your partner in crime who’s most of the time reluctant.” Bones started enumerating. “Often the voice of reason. But never heeded. Always worn out and….”

“…often grumpier when it’s a full moon?” Jim cut him off with a teasing smirk.

“You have no conclusive evidence to back that up.” McCoy replied defensively, making Jim chuckle.

“You’re right. You might be my Remus Lupin.” Jim gave in a bit. “But I still want you to be my Sirius Black.” He insisted.

“Why are you so adamant that I’d be your Sirius Black?”

“Because…” Jim replied, biting his lip in reluctance then heaved a deep sigh. “….he’s my favorite.” He finished softly, resting his head carefully on Bones’ shoulder when his best friend’s arm tightened affectionately around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter is up too.


	11. The Nearest Biobed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Here be Kirk/McCoy slash.

“Don’t sleep, Jim.” Bones told him as the doctor slightly raised the shoulder Jim was resting on to keep him awake. “We still need to get you to medical bay.”

Jim nodded sleepily and moved to get up, hand reaching out to clutch at Bones’ arm when a wave of dizziness suddenly hit him.

“Uhm, Bones. Room’s spinning.”

“Shit. Okay I’ll get you a stretcher.” Bones frantically said as he reached for his communicator.

“No!” Jim exclaimed as he gripped Bones’ arm tighter. He coughed a few times when his throat protested at the sudden outburst. “No stretchers, please.” Jim wheezed. He didn’t want to be rolled into sickbay on a stretcher.

“Fine.” Bones told him, conceding. “But we will go slowly and you have to keep your Vulcan crushed throat a rest. That means we walk at a pace I set and you’re not allowed to talk. Get me?” He demanded.

Jim silently nodded in response, already taking the command seriously.

It was a slow walk to sickbay and apparently, both men had no qualms about it. McCoy took a less populated route but even though it was towards the end of delta shift, people were still running about. Some had stopped to acknowledge them both, others too busy that McCoy had to walk ahead of Jim and ordered him to stay close to the walls so as not to get trampled.

McCoy led Jim to one of the biobeds and ordered him to sit and stay still while he got supplies. There were various biobeds that were cordoned by curtains and Jim wondered which had Captain Pike behind it.

“He’s on the bed nearest my office.” McCoy told him as if the older man knew what he had been thinking.

“How is he?” Jim asked, as he eyed the curtained area near Bones’ office. Which was actually the one closest to Jim’s own bed. Apparently, Bones had assigned Jim a bed closer to his office, too.

“He’s stable. I got that parasite out of him before it did more damage.”

“Good.” Jim replied with an approving nod.

“He’s in for a rough week, though. The tissue damage was massive but nothing that can’t be healed by technology. And with a few months of rehab, he’ll be able to walk again.”

“That’s great. You did great.” Jim said, making sure to make eye contact with Bones as if to convey that he knew how hard it was for Bones to have to go through that. Bones stopped his ministrations long enough to stare back and nod solemnly in understanding then returned to his inspection of Jim’s injuries.

Bones concentrated on his throat, turning Jim’s head left and right to check on the bruising. Jim hissed as Bones pressed softly on one of the bruises, making him clutch onto the doctor’s shoulders in an attempt to stop McCoy from prodding some more.

“Sorry. Sorry.” McCoy apologized as he softly ran deft fingers across Jim’s throat. “I think there’s some tearing in there.”   

“Hurts.” Jim rasped, resting his forehead against Bones’ cheek.

“I know. I’m sorry.” Bones tried to sooth and deft fingers grazing softly against Jim’s neck were suddenly replaced with light feathery kisses. So soft and light with an underlying tentativeness, but there, making Jim freeze and then sigh at the comforting feeling all in a short span of time.

“Bones?” There was confusion in that raspy voice as Jim leaned back to stare at his best friend, wondering what just happened. Bones stared back at him, giving him a soft smile that was both reassuring and intriguing.

“Sshhh, we’ll talk when you wake up.” Bones whispered as he closed the gap again for a chaste kiss and Jim heard before he felt the unmistakable hiss of a hypospray being pressed against his shoulder.

The last thought that ran across his mind before everything turned black was how soft Bones’ lips felt against his and how much he wished it hadn’t ended so quickly.


	12. Risky Speculations

Pike watched through a small curtain gap as Dr. McCoy slowly laid an unconscious Jim across the biobed, his heart clenching as the doctor ever so carefully arranged Jim’s prone body, tucking the covers around the young man before giving him a kiss on the forehead.

He rapidly blinked bleary eyes, unwilling to give in to much-needed sleep yet, wanting to bear witness to McCoy’s unwavering attention and care to George’s only son. Silently glad that the doctor was there to give Jim the attention and, dare he say, the love Jim so rightly deserved.

Pike’s paternal instinct told him he should be interrogating Dr. McCoy about his intentions towards Jim but his gut instinct and his unconditional respect and trust on the doctor told him he didn’t have to.

Furthermore, his heart told him Dr. McCoy was the best thing, other than Starfleet that could have ever happened to Jim. There was no reason for him to get in the way.

So, naturally, he approved.

The partially closed curtain softly swung open as Dr. McCoy came in. Christopher didn’t attempt to feign sleep, he didn’t want to. McCoy headed straight for the medical cart, browsing through hypos as quietly as possible. It was time for another dosage of sedatives, as Pike was now feeling the aches and pains slowly returning.

“How is he?” Pike asked, making McCoy slightly jump.

“You’re awake.” The doctor exclaimed, shock evident in his expression.

“Takes more than a parasite to bring me down, doctor.” Christopher deadpanned. He knew the parasite had done a tremendous amount of damage. There was a possibility that he may never walk again. The reality has yet to set in but no doubt Pike was going to take it in stride. He’d promised himself that. Because things could have ended up much worse. He may have lost his life.

He could have lost Jim.

Twenty-five years back, he had been worried sick when he found out Winona and the baby wasn’t anywhere to be found the night the survivors of the Kelvin had docked. He had searched the whole ship that fateful day and he could have sworn he heard his heart breaking for the second time since he found out the Kelvin had gone down and had taken his George with it when he couldn’t find mother and son.

All those years spent looking for them, willing to give up everything- his life, his career- just for a chance to be able to tell Winona that he was there for her and more importantly just for a chance to hold George’s son close and hang on to the legacy George has left behind.

Yes, things could have ended much worse today. He could have found himself in the same predicament twenty-five years ago. And if it had ended that way, Pike wasn’t sure he might have lived through another heartache.

“He’s gonna be okay.” Dr. McCoy’s reassuring voice cut into the fog of distant painful memories. He must have noticed Pike hadn’t taken his eyes off the occupant on the biobed nearest him. “I’ll keep him sedated ‘til we get planet side. He needs the rest. It’s a good thing he relinquished Captaincy to Spock or it would be a restless night. He’d fight off sedatives if the responsibility for this ship was still hanging over his head.” McCoy finished off in a slightly amused but somehow irritated tone as he joined Pike at looking over Jim’s slumbering form.

“So Spock’s _back_ to Captain now?” Pike asked, surprised that Jim had relinquished Captaincy.

“Acting Captain.” McCoy supplied. “Went to the bridge to drag Jim here and was surprised to find Spock on the Captain’s chair. The Vulcan told me Jim had insisted he take Acting Captain now that you’re back. Green-blooded hobgoblin didn’t even know where Jim headed off to after they talked. He made me scour the whole ship for the boy.”

“How’d he become Captain?” Pike asked. Truthfully, he wasn’t surprised Jim ended up Captaining the ship, even for that short a time. After all, he was the one who appointed him first officer, a rank short of Captaincy.

“Provoked a Vulcan into manifesting an emotional reaction. What do you think?” Came the angry reply. “Spock cited he was emotionally compromised and Sulu informed us you have appointed Jim first officer.” McCoy went on, anger giving way to disbelief.

“I see.” Pike said, contemplating. Trust Jim to illicit an emotional response from a Vulcan.

“Why d’yo do it?” And this time, Pike could clearly hear the anger in the doctor’s tone.

“Do what?” Pike asked, genuinely confused at the hostility.

“Make him first officer?” McCoy asked, accusing.

“To protect him?”

“Protect him? He almost got himself killed trying to act all Captainly.”

“If I didn’t appoint him first officer, Spock would have put him in the brig for stowing away.”

“Well, lucky for Jim he wasn’t sent to the brig, wasn’t he?” McCoy said with a sarcastic sneer. “No, he got marooned on Delta Vega for mutiny instead. Would you like to see the frostbites?” He sneered some more. “He would have been safer in the brig.” McCoy exclaimed through gritted teeth.

“A ship and its crew always came first to a Captain. And a Captain, always came first to a ship and it’s crew. That’s how it’s supposed to be. There should have been people protecting Jim, even as First Officer. For Chrissakes, Leonard, I appointed him first officer so that security can at least accompany him on dangerous missions.” Pike explained.

It had been an easy decision for Pike. Aside from his confidence in Jim’s brilliance and skills, putting him in a position of authority would also ensure that the boy at least had security watching his back. He never thought that plan would have backfired. Putting Jim in danger more than he already was wasn’t part of the plan.

“Well, it didn’t work that way. You sent him diving onto an unstable drill; he got marooned on an ice planet for mutiny; returned to the Enterprise only to have the pointy-eared bastard strangle him half to death; and Lord knows how many blows to the head he took in that Romulan ship. Bottom line is, he almost died doing all of those crazy stunts. All because of you.”

“I did what I thought was best for everyone.” Pike bristled at the accusation. The dull ache was gone. Now, it was sheer pain but he ignored it in favor of putting the doctor in his place. Unfortunately for Pike, he wasn’t in any form to argue with a doctor that did not believe in bedside manners.

The pain that lanced through his spine made him flinch. Only then did he realize that he was half sitting up, his elbows barely bore his weight.

“Shit, don’t move.” Dr. McCoy ordered, the hostility gone as he hopped into doctor mode. McCoy told him to relax as he helped Pike lie back down slowly.

Leonard brandished a hypospray and was set to administer what Pike would have deemed a powerful sedative. But he gripped McCoy’s wrist to stop the hypospray from descending onto his neck.

“We’re not done yet.” He said with gritted teeth. He didn’t know if it was gritted because of pain or still of anger at being accused of not being a good enough Captain and mentor to protect someone he truly cared about.

“You don’t understand.” McCoy said, sounding so defeated that Christopher’s anger had immediately dissipated. “He may not know it himself but Jim is always out there to prove something.” The doctor went on, kneading his temple and bowing his head in either frustration or fatigue.

“Prove what?”

“Everything! Prove to people he isn’t some sort of low life. Prove to his parents that he amounted to something. Prove to his mother that he belonged in Starfleet. Prove to his dad he was someone other than a convenient punching bag. Prove to himself that he wasn’t a failure everyone his whole life had deemed him to be.” McCoy let out in frustration and weariness.

“What?”

“Did you know, his mom didn’t want him in the Academy. Didn’t even give him a reason, just yelled at him and demanded he drop out. I was there when he gave her the call. Could even hear his dad snickering about starting a pool on how long he will last.” The haunted look in the Doctors eyes told Pike how much this was affecting the other man.

“Shit.” It was all Pike could say. He never knew. Although part if him had always acknowledged that Jim’s childhood hadn’t been a walk in the park. He didn’t know there was more to it than missed birthdays.

“You put him in a position and duty that was bordering on suicidal. But you also put him in a position and duty he could not turn his back on. Because he had something to prove, he took it as a challenge. And because he had people to save, he took it as his mission. No matter the outcome was for him.” Dr. McCoy sounded less angry, more defeated. Pike preferred he go back to being angry.

“That was not my intention.” He softly said.

“I know. “ Dr. McCoy said with a tired sigh, knowing fully well that none of that mattered now. “Truth is, Captain. If something had happened to him, it would have killed me. My life might as well have ended.” He huffed morosely, fixing Pike with an unguarded stare.

Pike was tempted to say _Mine, too._ “You love him.” He stated instead.

“I do not know if it’s love. But right now, I couldn’t imagine a life without him.”

That’s love enough for Pike.

“You hurt him and I’ll break your neck.” Even in his weakened state, the threat would have cowered even the highest-ranking official.

“Not gonna happen.” McCoy replied in determination, not even deterred by the threat.

“You think he’s proven something then?” Pike asked after a few short moments of staring each other down as if assessing the sincerity of each other’s intentions.

“You kidding me? With what he’s done, people have been comparing this to the Kelvin. Only, you know, with better results. They’ve been calling him the George Kirk of today. There are even speculations that he may be Kirk’s missing son.” McCoy’s eyes were wide, half in awe, half in bemusement.

_Shit!_ Pike thought to himself. Comparisons were one thing, but speculations usually lead to investigations. It’s only a matter of time before people got suspicious and start digging up evidence.

From what the doctor narrated to him, Jim had probably turned into an instant celebrity. And with the magnanimity of the situation, there was bound to be media frenzy. Pike wasn’t about to let Jim find out who he really was from random people, most especially not from the media.

“You alright, sir?” Dr. McCoy’s concerned voice penetrated through the fog of worries.

“Dr. McCoy, you must do something for me.” Pike said as he once again deflected the hand that held a hypospray.

The only way, people could find out if James T. Elcott was really James Tiberius Kirk, George Kirk’s son, was through a DNA test. Jim’s DNA results may be accessible but George’s wasn’t. Not without access codes that only Christopher possessed.

Captain Christopher Pike’s dissertation was open to the public and even if it was stated there that George had left behind a widow and a newborn child, the child’s name had not been disclosed. Pike had made sure of that. He kept witness interviews in an audio vault that also was, only accessible through Pike’s access codes.

He was still a few steps ahead from the rest of the world who would want to find out if Jim was truly a hero’s son. If he was going to stay ahead, he was going to need some help. Pike knew this may be paranoia kicking in, but he couldn’t really take a chance. Not when it was this important. Not when it concerned Jim.

“What is it?” McCoy asked and Pike was pretty sure the panic he was feeling right now was shown all over his face.

“G36743 dash 11918K.” Pike told the doctor in a frantic tone.

“What?”

“G36743 dash 11918K.” He repeated. “That is an access code to a medical file. As of now, you and I are the only people who know the code. Let’s keep it that way.”

“I-I don’t understand.”

“You will when you login those access codes. You’re Jim’s physician, you’ll understand.”

Dr. McCoy gave him a solemn nod, as if understanding the urgency of the order. The confusion was there but Leonard McCoy was a smart guy. Pike was confident he’d figure it out. McCoy had to know. He was the only one Pike can trust with the truth.

The doctor once again brandished the hypospray and this time, Pike didn’t try and stop it. He would need this rest because as soon as they touched down on Earth, he had business to do.

Starting with a phone call to Winona ‘does not deserve to be called a Kirk’ Elcott. 


	13. DNA

Leonard watched silently as Captain Pike finally succumbed to the sedatives. He frowned at what just happened, the sudden urgency and franticness of it all. He repeated the codes in his head over and over until he had it ingrained into memory and headed straight for his office.

“Medical file. Medical file.” He muttered silently to himself as he sat in front of the computer and started typing in the codes.

The computer prompted him to re-enter his identification number and then asked for voice and biometric confirmations. Which was odd since medical files have always been accessible to doctors and the only time a computer asked for more than your Starfleet ID number was when highly classified information was involved. Which in turn, made McCoy nervous at what the content might be in this so-called medical file he was trying to pull up. This file had to be Level 5 Classified. At least.

It may be possible that he may not be able to access the file because of this security measure. McCoy knew he did have clearance to higher medical security access; being one of Starfleet’s top doctors did have its perks. And it might help that he was currently the CMO of the USS Enterprise but he’s only been in that position for no more than seventy-two hours.

Luckily, his worries had been unnecessary as the computer made one final beep and the words ‘ACCESS GRANTED’ in green letters appeared on screen. Leonard sighed in relief, releasing breath he didn’t know he was holding only to have said breath sucked in again as the medical file popped up, marked _CONFIDENTIAL: for Captain Christopher Pike’s Eyes Only_. Leonard didn’t know how the Captain sprung that one.

“George Kirk?” McCoy asked his empty office, confusion apparent in that deep scowl marring his handsome face.

For a moment he was at a total loss.

_You’re Jim’s physician, you’ll understand._

Pike’s words rang inside his head. “Yeah, but what does George Kirk hafta do with Jim?” It was lucky he was the only one in his office and the doors were locked or people would think him crazy, muttering to himself and all.

Leonard perused the file, trying to find something that would actually link the Great George Kirk to the Incorrigible James Elcott.

 “Let’s see.” Leonard started with a huff. “Name: George Kirk; Gender: Male; Species: Human…blah blah blah…no history of family illness, immunization vaccines complete, known allergies - ” Leonard was about to jump ahead and not bother reading the list of known allergies when the length of the list actually made him pause. “…allergic to earth strawberries, Drayan takka berries, Ferengi crabs or any type of shellfish, Risian mai-tai, oak pollen, bees, cats…” the list went on. But this time it wasn’t it’s length that piqued McCoy’s interest.

He’s just recently updated Jim’s own medical file soon after the kid developed an allergic reaction to the vaccine for Melvaran mudfleas. Jim’s list of known allergies was as long if not longer than George Kirk’s but what’s surprising was the similarities in the list’s contents.

“Computer, pull out medical file for Elcott, James T.” There was a short beep and Jim’s medical file appeared on Leonard’s screen right next to George Kirk’s.

If Spock were here he’d give him the exact percentage between both files’ similarities. McCoy’s not sure of it’s accuracy but he’d deemed it to be about ninety-one percent. The earth based allergies George Kirk had, Leonard could attest, having been told by Jim himself and witnessing the others first hand – were very much the same as Jim’s. Jim was allergic to the same strawberries (or any kind of berries, for that matter), to cherries (even the maraschino ones), down to the plant and animal allergies. As for the non-earth based allergies, he has yet to find out. Nonetheless, these types of allergies often are genetic especially at this rate of similarity.

McCoy turned to search for George Kirk’s family background when another set of words stopped him short. Father: Tiberius Kirk. _Wasn’t Jim’s middle name Tiberius?_ _Or was it his second name?_ Glancing at Jim’s medical file the name listed under it was James **T.** Elcott. Didn’t really give him an answer but he was pretty sure Jim had told him in passing that the **T** stood for Tiberius.

_You’re Jim’s physician you’ll understand._

Pike’s words echoed in his head once again.

_“…for all we know, he could be George Kirk’s missing kid…”_

_“Well, if that’s the case then he would have avenged his father’s death.”_

The particular conversation between some of his nurses and doctors chimed in his memory, too. How they finally found closure for the victims’ families and survivors of the Kelvin and how George Kirk’s own family may finally resurface in the light of Nero’s defeat. Then came talks about how Jim could actually be George Kirk’s son. Which at first Leonard thought, sounded preposterous. But looking at the medical files right in front of him, not to mention the panic in Pike’s demeanor when told about the speculation between Jim being George’s son, McCoy couldn’t help but rethink his decision of putting the rumor aside so easily.

Could Jim be George Kirk’s missing son? The son that was never heard from for over twenty-five years? Jim was born same day as the Kelvin had been attacked. Hell, they’ve been celebrating memorials on his birthday, for crying out loud.

 _Only one way to find out, right?_ McCoy told himself as he scrolled down both files for the sections marked DNA Profile. One press of a button to compare DNA sequencing and search for matching alleles and McCoy was practically doing a paternity test.

As he sat in his chair to wait for the results, he didn’t bother waiting in bated breath. This was too much of a coincidence. His gut told him Jim was George Kirk’s son. Jim was a Kirk.

Nonetheless, he was a doctor and a doctor relied on science. A good doctor though, relied on both gut instincts _and_ science. So no one can blame Dr. McCoy when he accepted the fact that his hero of a best friend was himself a hero’s son before a machine confirmed said fact. After all, Dr. Leonard McCoy was a doctor, and a damn good one at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m basing the allergies being determined by heredity on experience. Most of my family’s allergies are sorta passed down from generation to generation. If that’s even possible. If not, please suspend belief (or disbelief).


	14. Left Empty

Jim woke with a start, disoriented and feeling lost. The fact that he didn’t know where he was and how he got there was disturbing. It took him awhile to realize that he was in a bed. _His_ bed. In his and Bones’ dorm room.

Back at the academy.

In San Francisco.

On _Earth_.

He took in his surroundings, half expecting Bones to be sleeping in his own bed. But the doctor wasn’t there. Shouldn’t have been a surprise as he looked out the window to discover the sun had barely set. It was still late in the afternoon. The day has not ended yet.

He sat there on his bed, hugging his knees against his chest and wrapping the blanket tighter around himself, not sure as to why he was feeling so lost and alone.

And just like that, the sudden onslaught of memories came rushing in like a prematurely launched cannon ball. Jim had to clutch at his head as if he can stop the flooding visions of destruction and death.

Images of wrecked starships, metal debris floating on open space and not to mention the bodies. Dear lord, the bodies. Lifelessly floating in an abyss.

In a blink of an eye. Friends. Lovers. Sons. Daughters. Brothers. Sisters. Mothers. Fathers. Futures.

Lost.

And in a blink of an eye. Friends. Lovers. Sons. Daughters. Brothers. Sisters. Mothers. Fathers. Futures.  

Left behind.

All at once.

“I can’t take this.” Jim said loudly into the empty room. Not for the first time in his life, Jim wished silence wasn’t the world’s only reply.

So he got off his bed and did what he did best. Grabbed an empty bag, stuffed it with what’s inside an almost empty closet and left an empty room and an almost empty school. ‘Coz as far as he saw it, it’s what Jim’s life was made of.

Emptiness.

*****

The station was quiet. Normally this time of year, it would have been bustling with families arriving for graduation. Or lower level cadets heading home for the summer. But none of that was happening this year.

His shuttle to Iowa was still in two hours. Jim had time to kill. But instead of wandering around like he’d normally do, he opted to stay at the station, sitting himself on one of the benches and flinging the hood of his sweater over his head as if wanting to hide from the rest of the world.

So he sat there, and for most of the first hour and a half, passers-by were content to go about their business and left him alone.  Until at some point in his self-imposed solitude, his bench made a slight dip making him aware of someone’s presence.

Jim heaved a deep sigh and moved to reach for his duffel, preparing himself to move away from the stranger who had occupied his bench, when said stranger cleared their throat and said,

“My boyfriend thinks it’s fascinating.”

Jim should have been surprised that Uhura had tracked him down, but for some reason he was more annoyed than shocked.

“You’re boyfriend thinks it’s fascinating that you found me sitting on a bench at a shuttle station?” Jim asked, annoyance clear in his tone.

“Probably thinks it’s illogical, too.” Uhura replied eyes staring straight forward as if not a care in the world.

Jim sighed in defeat and settled back on the bench. “What are you doing here, Nyota?” He asked tiredly, pulling away the hood of his sweater so he can make eye contact with the communications officer.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that question?” Uhura threw back at him, but unlike his tired words, hers were biting and accusing.

“What’s it look like?” Jim asked matching the accusing tone with a bitter one.

“Like the first time I met you, it looks like you’re trying to get away.” And this time it was Uhura’s voice that sounded tired and defeated.

“Well, what do you know about it?” Jim muttered, still in slight annoyance.

“Seems to me you are good at it.”

“That’s right, Nyota. I’m good at getting away. And call me a coward if you want. But when things start to get too much for me, I’m good at getting away from it.”

“You good at leaving people behind, too?”

Jim stopped short at whatever reply he was about to utter, floored at the question. Yes, he was good at running away. Not from danger (he usually dove head first when it came to those). Running away from himself that’s what he was best at, leaving behind his past, leaving behind a life he never believed in, leaving behind memories of harsh words, cruel actions and neglect.

But he never left people behind; it wasn’t him that does the leaving. He leaves because there usually isn’t anything left for him.

“There’s nothing for me here.” He said softly, more to himself than to the person beside him.

“Think again, Jim.” Uhura said sternly. “Spock and I…” she said with a nod towards something behind Jim and Jim turned to see the Acting Captain of the USS Enterprise standing not far from them, hands clasped behind his back, standing calm and stoic in his own Vulcan way. “…we wouldn’t be here in this platform trying to stop you from catching your shuttle and taking you to whoever knows where in the Universe. Chekov and Sulu wouldn’t be scouring the whole Academy for you at this time of night, and Scotty wouldn’t be huddled in front of Campus Security cameras trying to retrace your steps. And more importantly, Dr. McCoy wouldn’t have called us frantically when he found you weren’t in your room and started this so called search party. So before you run off into another life, _James,_ think of the people you _are_ leaving behind.”

Jim stared at the fuming Communications Officer, noting the frustration and the disappointment, feeling ashamed that he actually allowed such a sweet yet strong willed woman into feeling that way about him. He let her words sink in and felt more shame at the thought of how much he’d put her, Spock, Sulu, Chekov and Scotty through.

 _And Bones_. Dear God, how could he have forgotten he was leaving behind Bones? He had panicked and thought, like most of his sordid life there wasn’t much for him here in Starfleet, except he thought wrong, he had everything here in Starfleet. Good friends, a better life and perhaps a chance at finding love in the form of a grumpy, uncouth doctor who, if he remembered correctly, gave him a sweet, sweet kiss whilst perched atop a biobed.

“Oh God.” He gasped out loud, burying his face in his hands. “I’m sorry.” He said to no one in particular.

“Considering the recent events, Jim. I suppose we all are due for eminent breakdowns. Therefore, apologies are illogical.” Jim startled at the voice that clearly wasn’t Nyota’s. He looked up to find Spock, still standing rigid and stoic not far from their bench, face impassive and looking straight ahead as if he hadn’t uttered words that might as well have meant: _That’s alright, Jim. Everyone had a shitty week, we’re all bound to runaway or in my case, choke someone half to death after all we’ve been through. You’re forgiven._

“Thanks, Spock.” Jim said, staring at the Vulcan in awe.

“C’mon, let’s get you back to Dr. McCoy.” Nyota announced a few beats of silence later and Jim allowed himself to be dragged away from his bench by her with Spock in tow, bending to pick up Jim’s duffel bag and carrying it himself, as the three of them walked off the platform and perhaps towards a much better future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Nyota's back.


	15. Caged Doctor

Bones paced the whole living room floor (which wasn’t much, really) and somehow ended up feeling like a caged animal rather than a frantic best friend, worried as hell about the most important person in his life.

The door swished open to reveal Jim’s slump figure and Bones couldn’t help the relief flooding within him. Before any of them knew it, McCoy had Jim in a rib-cracking embrace, unwilling to ever let go even if another Narada came to try and tear the both of them apart.

“Jesus, Jim.” were the first words out of Bones’ mouth, the sound of it so broken that Jim couldn’t help but hold on tighter.

“I’m sorry, Bones.” Jim said, burying his face against Bones’ neck. “I just…panicked.” He explained, because there was no other reason for his relapse, no other reason why he forgot that all he wanted and needed in this world had been right here all along. There was no longer reason to be running and a lot of good reason to be staying.

“Next time you wanna go running off…” Bones started off almost angrily, leaning back to look at Jim straight in the eye. “…DON’T!” He huffed, voice breaking as he shook Jim hard before pulling him back in his arms.

Jim could only nod as he held on tighter, burying his face on Bones’ neck and not at all surprised to find that after all these years, it seemed as if there’s finally someplace he can actually call home.

Who would have thought _someplace_ turned out to be _a_ _someone_? 

*****

They would have stayed in that embrace for much longer but Leonard had pressing matters at hand. He was lucky this slight relapse on Jim’s part didn’t cost them anything. By them, he meant him and Captain Pike.

It had been two days since Pike had given him those cryptic codes. And in those two days of slowly crawling back to earth in a broken Starship that could have collapsed if two out of those two hundred fifty (so few!) survivors sneezed at the same time, Captain Pike and Dr. McCoy had utilized a plan on how to tell Jim _Kirk_ (‘cause that’s who he is, godnamit!) about his true identity.

Time had been running out, speculations had been increasing, especially when a man from Iowa claiming to be George Kirk’s neighbor announced that he had something of George’s suitable for DNA testing.

“Jim.” He said, breaking the solemn moment between them as well as his own reminiscing. “Captain Pike needs to see you.” He said, reluctantly pulling away from Jim.

“What? Why?” Jim asked, utterly confused. He knew there were a lot of loose ends to tie up. Like his impending case against Commander Spock about the Kobayashi Maru, which lead to him stowing away, which lead to him saving the world. Jim knew there were a lot of questions that needed answers but he had just literally woken up hours ago and had just had a nervous breakdown (and yes, he was admitting it, but just to himself) not fifteen minutes ago. It would be nice if Captain Pike and the rest of the brass can give him a little breathing room for at least a day.

“It’s alright, Jim. Pike just needs to talk to you.” Bones said, as if knowing the turmoil that was raging within Jim. “Like Pike, I’ve put you temporarily out of commission. This is on a personal basis. You need to talk to him.”

“O-okay.” Jim said, still uncertain.

“C’mon. I’ll take you to him.” The urgency in Bones’ tone didn’t stand amiss which for no apparent reason made Jim nervous again as to the real reason why Pike (who should probably be resting, being out of commission and all) wanted to see him so badly.

“Uhm…’kay.” Came the still reluctant reply. If things were alright, Bones wouldn’t be this frantic.

“Hey.” Bones said, tone calming. He leaned forward and gave Jim a deep kiss. Poured whatever reassurance he had into that kiss as if saying _it’s gonna be tough but trust me when I tell you that it’ll be fine._ And just like that, Jim was ready to take on whatever life was gonna throw at him. Just as long as, at the end of the day Bones was there to tell him it’s okay with reassurance from kisses like these.

“Okay.” Jim said as they broke apart, taking a deep breath to steel himself.

Bones grabbed hold of Jim’s hand, squeezing it tightly before heading out of their dorm. He would have wanted to tell Jim all of this himself but he felt like he lacked the details even if he did know the most important detail of them all.

That this man beside him wasn’t just the James T. Elcott he knew and loved; that this man beside him wasn’t just the James T. Elcott who endeared him and frustrated him time and time again.

That this man beside him wasn’t a James T. Elcott at all, but a James Tiberius Kirk, son of Captain George Kirk - one of the most revered starship Captain in Federation history.

There wasn’t any doubt in Bones’ mind, of the greatness that was within James T. Elcott. Jim, no matter what his last name was, would always be the infuriating wild child who befriended Bones on the dreariest day of his adult life. Jim, no matter what his last name was, would always be the crazy kid with a brilliant mind who endeared his way into Bones’ angry heart and decided to make permanent residence there.


	16. Call Long Overdue

The computer buzzed for what seemed to be the third time that night. She tried to ignore it, equally sure it wouldn’t be that important. Nothing ever happened here in the outskirts of Oklahoma.  And she liked it okay that way.

The incessant buzzing continued and only the annoyed grunt and mumbles of the man lying in bed next to her prompted her to get out of bed with an irritated huff as she stomped off towards the computer, ready to yell at whoever was on the other end for disturbing her household at this godforsaken hour.

But whatever reprimand she had was caught in her throat as the old viewscreen flickered on to reveal a stern looking Christopher Pike. A man she thought she’d never lay eyes on ever again.

The shock gave way to anger as old emotions of jealousy and betrayal returned full force. This was the man who destroyed her relationship with a man she loved. This was the man that had ruined her life.

“Winona.” Came the utterly emotionless voice, as the man acknowledged her with what seemed like a disappointed look behind a serious façade.

“What do you want?” Came her biting reply as she stared him down, unwilling to be intimidated.

“Should I assume you have been watching the news channels these days?” Pike’s question was scathing.

Winona had been watching, oh yes, she had. About the Romulan ship that had resurfaced after twenty-five years. That had once again wreaked havoc among the Universe and had once again taken down starships (more than one this time) and had abolished a whole Vulcan planet and its occupants. Yes, she had seen the news, even here in the outskirts of Oklahoma, because Earth in itself had almost fallen into the same fate. But thanks to _her_ _son_ and the crew of the USS Enterprise, Earth didn’t befall Vulcan’s fate and the Enterprise in itself didn’t befall the Kelvin’s fate.

“So what if I have?” She said, defiant as ever.

“Then you should know, that the Narada has been annihilated. No survivors.”

The vindictive tone did not stand amiss; part of Winona was feeling the same way. Avenged. That was how it had felt. And the fact that she knew Jimmy had something to do with it, gave her a sense of satisfaction.

“So I have heard.”

“George would have been-“

“You do not talk about him.”

“- PROUD, Winona. As should you.” Pike interjected. And Winona knew, _who,_ she was supposed to be proud of.

“You do not talk about him either.” She whispered quietly in defeat. Because she had known all along what this video call was all about. It had been a long time coming. How many times had she envisioned the when and the how Christopher Pike would come through her door and talk to her about Jim?

“Well, are you?” Pike asked.

“He doesn’t even know he had avenged George’s death.”

“And whose fault was that?”

“Don’t blame this on me.”

“And who should I blame this on? I wasn’t the one who lied to my son.”

“If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t have had to lie.”

Christopher’s face softened as a dejected sigh followed. “I wasn’t going to take him away Winona. Although, from what I’ve seen and heard, I should have.”

Winona would have wanted that last statement to be accusing but all there was in it was disappointment and regret. She knew she hadn’t been there for her son, knew that she could have treated Jim like a mother should have. But everytime she looked at her son, it reminded her of everything she had lost. It reminded her of everything she was supposed to have. After that, she had kept her distance. Knowing fully well how it had hurt her only son. And somewhere out there she was certain that George’s heart was breaking at what she had put their son through.

“So what would you have had me do?” Her defiance was ever present. “Just hand the boy to you and let you win?”

“There wasn’t a competition. George chose you.”

“But he loved you!” She threw back angrily at him with the same accusing tone. And that in itself should have been the answer all along. A revelation she wouldn’t have welcomed over twenty-five years ago, and still was reluctant to accept now.

“He loved you, Winona. He was willing to spend a lifetime with you and Jimmy.”

“But he loved you more. And I knew for a fact that it was you he wanted to spend a lifetime with.”

“You don’t know that.”

Oh but she did.

“What you should know is that he was prepared to raise Jim with you. To raise a _son_ you both would be proud of.” Pike went on.

She remained silent, unwilling to shed tears and give in. He was right, she should be proud. But how does one even start a conversation with a son she had neglected all these years. “The last time I talked to him, I was telling him to quit Starfleet.” She said softly.

“Make it up to him, Winona.” Pike said sternly. “Do whatever it takes to make it up to him.” He said some more. “If it means staying out of his life to make it up to him, do it. Just tell him before you decide to cut yourself from him to make sure it’s what he wants. And if it isn’t what he wants, you better make damn sure you take that as your chance to make everything right by him.” Winona winced at the angry tone. “Don’t worry about telling him about George, I’ll take that responsibility. I have to do right by him, too.” He finished off softly.

With that, Pike cut the communication, leaving Winona staring at a blank screen. His last words echoing inside her head.


	17. Brace for It

Pike winced at the pain, shifting listlessly on his wheelchair. Perhaps, it wasn’t a good idea to confront Winona in his current state. But he promised himself he’d give the woman a piece of his mind as soon as he got back. Only, he wished he hadn’t done it before seeing Jim tonight. But it had been the thought of Jim that had pushed him further into confronting Winona.

When Dr. McCoy had told him Jim had gone missing, Pike had blamed the boy’s type of upbringing under the supposed care of his mother without a thought. If Winona had instilled a bit of self worth on that boy, Jim wouldn’t be running off to who-knows-where if he knew there were people who cared about him if he had gone missing. And so, without a thought he rolled himself onto his computer and contacted the woman without any regard to the ungodly hour he was trying to call.

The door chime broke Pike of his furious thoughts. That would be Jim. He steeled himself with a deep breath, momentarily erasing the angry, conflicted thoughts.

“Come in.” He called out as he rolled away from his desk to greet his guests. This was going to be a long night.

The doors opened, revealing Doctor McCoy and Jim. The hands clasped together didn’t stand amiss as Pike watched them enter. The sight couldn’t stop the smile that formed, making Dr. McCoy narrow his eyes at him and making Jim smile genuinely back even if it seemed he didn’t know what Christopher was smiling about.

*********

“Nice wheels.” Jim said, taking his cue from the Captain. He was expecting a much more tensed situation but when Pike had greeted him with a smile it had set a light mood.

“Don’t get used to it. The good doctor here says I’d be out of it in a couple of months.” Pike replied, maneuvering his ‘wheels’ with a press of a button as he led them back to his study.

“It’d be less than that if he’s been taking my advice on taking it easy.” Doctor McCoy countered gruffly.

Jim laughed at the exchange. _Just like old times._ So much had changed within the past few days, lives and worlds had been turned upside down. But it was nice to know that there were people you could count on to keep your own life and your own world from crashing down even if it did turn upside down.

“Bones said there’s something we need to talk about.” He said with a resigned sigh. There was no point beating around the bush.

Pike gave a resigned sigh of his own. “I’m afraid so, kid.” He said. “There’s something you need to know. Something I’ve been meaning to tell you for over three years now.” He went on, unsure of where to even begin this revelation that may change everything he’s held dear for the past three years.

“Jim.” Bones spoke up. Jim felt him squeeze his hand, unaware that he was still holding on to it since they got here. “Whatever you find out tonight, know that it doesn’t change anything. You and Pike need to talk. As much as I want to be here. I think this has to go down the way it should be. Between you and Pike.”

“You’re leaving.” Not a question.

“I’ll just be over at the hospital.” Truthfully, Leonard didn’t have to be at the hospital. But for this to work, he’s going to have to trust that Pike could do this on his own. After all, Pike owed Jim this much and Leonard knew Pike needed to do this too. It was for both their sakes.

“Okay, I’ll see you later.” Jim said squeezing McCoy’s hand before letting him go.

“Whatever you need to tell me, you need to tell me now.” Jim said, turning a baleful look at Pike as soon as the doors closed behind McCoy.

Pike heaved a deep sigh, willing himself to calm down.

“Let me show you instead.” He replied as he rolled his way towards his desk. He picked up his PADD and typed in a few keys before turning it over to Jim.

Jim took the PADD carefully. “It’s your dissertation on the USS Kelvin. I’ve already seen this.” He said, slightly confused as he attempted to return Pike his PADD.

“There’s more to it.” Pike said, pushing the PADD back into Jim’s hand. “There are files that aren’t accessible to the public.”

Jim stared at the contents of the PADD. True enough there were files in it that he hadn’t seen before. “More like hidden files.” He muttered. Because if those files had been visible but restricted Jim would have seen them a long time ago. He’d have hacked through those restrictions.

“This is my original dissertation. Unedited. The one you’ve read was detailed, yes, but this one contains the final seconds of the USS Kelvin. I’d like you to listen to the audio file in particular.” Jim watched as Pike paused and took in a deep breath, noting the troubled look on the older man’s face. “Jim, this file would reveal a lot. Truthfully, I don’t know how to reveal it to you in words. I get choked up every time I think about it. But know, that whatever you find out from this audio file I’ll take whatever it is you throw at me. And I swear I’ll answer every question you have. You can be angry at me if you want, you have every right to be.”

Jim nodded solemnly in response and held the PADD tightly in his hand. Pike watched as he slowly lowered himself on the chair on the other side of the table. He found the file and pressed the Play button, bracing himself for whatever revelation this audio recording was going to hand to him.


	18. And Reveal

Pike watched as Jim’s face changed from confusion to realization. Upon hearing his mom’s voice, how he was named. Even the ‘I love you’ part that seemed to be addressed more to him than to his mom. As the audio file ended, Pike was expecting Jim to throw a tirade but surprised him by pushing the replay button and listening to his father’s voice again.

“I’ve always felt Frank wasn’t who he is to me. Never really felt that fatherly bond with him.” Jim said, staring straight at Pike as he gently lowered the PADD onto the table. “Hell, soon as I first met you, Captain Pike, you were more fatherly than he was.” He went on with a sad smile.

Pike was speechless. He was preparing for a breakdown. Instead, there seemed to be… _acceptance?_

“You don’t seem so surprise.”

“Oh believe me, I am. Just not as surprised as you or I want to be.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. I feel like I should be mad. At my mom. For not telling me the truth. At Frank. For being an asshole. I’d like to bash his head while telling him that he would never amount to my father because George Kirk was a godamn hero and he’s just a good for nothing SOB. At Bones. for keeping it from me. And at you. For taking so long to tell me…”

“But…?” Pike asked, hopeful.

“I’m not mad.” Jim replied. “I’m not relieved or happy either. I don’t know what I’m supposed to feel.” Jim said softly, eyes down, arms slowly wrapping around his torso and biting his lower lip, looking a lot like a lost child that Pike’s heart broke at the sight.

“You’re upset.” Pike said. “As you should be. And all I can say Jim, is that I’m sorry. I’m sorry I had to put you through this. For not telling you all these years. I’m sorry about your dad, your mom, Frank, for getting Dr. McCoy involved. I’m sorry for all that. And I promise I’d do anything in my power to make it up to you, I swear.” Pike’s voice cracked at the emotions barreling down on him.

“Captain Pike. Groveling does not look good on you.” Jim expressed with a slight smile.

“I mean it, Jim. I’d do anything to make it up to you.” Pike replied, voice solemn.

“You’ve already made it up to me. You did more than that. You believed in me. Frank never gave me a chance. You on the other hand, made me believe in myself.” Jim said, eyes full of sincerity.

“The first time I saw you back in Iowa, I was dead sure you were his.” Pike told Jim, remembering the first time he ever laid eyes on the boy.

“How?”

“I knew your dad. More than anyone knew him. Heck, I think I knew him more than he knew himself.” Pike said, almost too fondly. “And you’ve got a lot of him in you, Jim.” Pike said, eyes shining bright with unshed tears.

And for the next two hours, Chris regaled Jim with tales of his father’s exploits. Of his achievements and fiascos. Of his mannerisms and habits. Of his crazy antics and how much trouble he got in and out of.

They both ended up laughing at the fond memories and at the end of the two hours Jim felt like he knew his father more than he knew Frank Elcott.

“My name is James Tiberius Kirk.” Jim said out loud, face solemn and determined. Pike gave him a firm nod in return.

“You definitely are.” Pike said and smiled when Jim gave him a huge grin in return.

“You knew a lot about him, Captain.” Jim told him.

“We became really good friends here at the academy. Through the years, we became closer and did everything together.” Pike wondered if this was the right time to delve deeper in the nature of his and George’s relationship

“Even get into trouble?” Jim asked, eyes twinkling in mischief.

“Especially when getting into trouble. Sometimes I get him into trouble, sometimes it’s the other way around.”

“You were his Sirius Black.”

“More than that Jim. I was his Leonard McCoy.”

And just like that, Jim understood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Probably anti-climactic but until I find a better rewrite(or reveal) for this chap it’s probably going to stay this way. Just a couple more chapters to go then this would be done. Thanks for sticking thus far.


	19. Hard Copies

It was a whirlwind of chaos after that. Everything Pike and McCoy did to ensure Jim found out who he really was before the whole world did, had been worth it.

Two days after Pike had revealed the truth to Jim, the media frenzy had been through the roof when that neighbor of George’s from Iowa and a nurse from a hospital in Oklahoma where Jim was admitted on various occasions appeared on National news to compare DNA profiles they’ve acquired from their respective hometowns. The legality of how they even acquired the DNA samples hadn’t even been questioned as soon as it was confirmed that James Elcott is in fact, George Kirk’s one and only son.

That this unknown hoodlum from Oklahoma who garnered instant stardom for saving an entire civilization wasn’t so unknown after all. He was the son of the most revered Captain in Federation history. The son of a hero.

By then, it hadn’t come as a surprise to the crew of the USS Enterprise. Jim had decided to tell his bridge crew. These people were his family. It had made sense to tell them.

Pike was thankful for all those as he witnessed Jim take it all in stride. He was thankful for Doctor McCoy and the rest of the Enterprise crew who all had ensured Jim that he wasn’t alone through this all.

“Your boy is a good man, George. Rest assured, he is also well taken care of.” Pike was once again speaking to the heavens.

He was glad to be outside today. Being cooped up in his quarters for the past few days in addition to being confined to a wheelchair had been so exasperating that he had demanded Doctor McCoy to let him go outside.

He had yelled at the good Doctor for over a minute and the Doctor had yelled back twice as long and twice as loud. In the end, Pike got Jim to take his side and got the Doctor to begrudgingly acquiesce to let Pike out on his own after the commendation ceremonies, granting he stay in the campus grounds.

“Does your doctor know you talk to the heavens?” Asked a familiar voice.

Familiar even after all these years.

Pike turned his chair slowly to face Winona Kirk.

After their conversation over videoconference, Pike didn’t expect to see her so soon.

“It had been a lovely ceremony.” She told him with a sad smile.

“It was.” Pike replied, thinking back on the touching memorial for the lost lives and the commendation of the ones who saved lives that followed. “Your son made Captain.” Pike finished.

“Yes. I suppose he did.” Winona replied softly, a twitch of bitterness flashing across her features.

“Why are you here, Winona?” Pike tried to hide the suspicious tone from his voice and Winona in turn schooled her features to look as if it didn’t pain her to be here.

“Making amends.” She announced, head held high. “I came to give you these.” She said as she handed Pike a Manila envelope.

Pike carefully opened the envelope to reveal papers. Hard copies. No one made hard copies these days anymore. He ruffled through documents dated over twenty-five years.

 _Signed_ documents dated over twenty-five years.

By George Kirk.

“These…these…they are- - -“ Pike stammered, eyes widening at every word the documents were revealing.

“Adoption Papers.” Winona finished for him. “Jimmy’s adoption papers.” She repeated. “To turn the baby over to you and George after he was born.” She added, voice breaking with every word.

“I-I never knew.” Pike said, still ruffling through the pages. “George never told me.” Looking up, searching for an explanation.

“I knew George and I were officially over the day he married you on Risa. What you both didn’t know then was I was three months pregnant with Jim.” Winona said.

Pike had been there when it all happened. He flinched at the memory. There had been a shouting match between George and Winona a couple of months after he and George got married.

Winona could no longer hide the burgeoning bump on her belly. She didn’t have any plans on telling George she was carrying his child. Even tried to tell him it wasn’t his. But George knew it was his.

 _No one ever forgets the break up sex, Win._ He had yelled at her.

Winona had yelled back, asking what George could do when they were clearly done with their relationship. Finalized by divorce papers signed, sealed and delivered.

 _I will raise this child on my own. Go be with that husband of yours._ Winona screamed at both of them in spite.

 _I will not have my child raised without a family._ George had screamed back.

And that’s when Pike decided to leave.

George was going to make a choice, Pike thought he’d make it easy for him. Months after that, the Narada came and Pike’s life was left in shambles.

He never thought George had meant it this way. Never thought George had plans on raising Jim _with Chris_. The thought of raising a beautiful boy like Jim with George made Pike’s heart ache. There could have been so much more.

“You said he was willing to spend a lifetime with me and Jimmy.” Winona cut through his thoughts. “The only reason why he was willing was because I refused to sign those.” She said, indicating the papers in his hands. “Like I said. It was you he was willing to spend a lifetime with. I just made him choose. Between you and his only son.” There was a tone of regret there somewhere.

“Win, you’ve signed them.” Pike said, looking up from the documents on his lap.

“Just last night. Not during the time it was supposed to count.” Regret turned to remorse.

“Then why do this now?” Pike asked.

“I don’t think it holds up to any court these days. Jim’s already of age. Too old to ever be adopted. But I don’t think he’s ever too old to recognize a good father. One he deserves.” She replied, a tear slowly creeping down her cheek.

“I don’t know what to say.” Pike said. Winona never acknowledged the relationship George had with him. She had always been sure that George would return to her. “Thank you.” He said instead because he knew doing this - coming to Starfleet where it had all started and revealing this information to the one person she had despised the most - must have been hard for the woman.

“I am making amends.” She said once again, clearing her throat and looking straight at him, ever proud. “I am doing this for Jim.” And with that, she turned and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There may be allusions of infidelity. On whose side is up to the reader. You may say that George cheated on Pike with Winona because of the break up sex. Or George cheated on Winona with Pike during their marriage. 
> 
> Personally for me, George cheated on no one. The way I see it. George cleanly broke it off with Winona because he probably fell out of love. Had break up sex. Shortly after the divorce he realized he loved his best friend, Pike (who had been in love with him since their academy days), and they got married after they professed their (always been there) love for each other. But that’s a perfect world. And as proven by alternate realities, there is no such thing as a perfect world. So I’m letting you decide who cheated on whom.


	20. Epilogue

He padded over soft grass, careful not to step on soil that housed a casket of someone else’s loved one beneath it.

“Hey Dad.” Jim called out softly into the quiet day as he approached one of the tombstones. “Happy Birthday.” He greeted as he brushed imaginary dust off the marbled epitaph.

He sat on the cold ground and added the flowers he brought with him to the pile. “I see mom’s been here.” He said softly. “I bet she’s told you what’s happening tonight. I bet she’s even told you the moment she found out. I bet she said: _Guess what? Your son’s getting married and I’m giving him away._ ” Jim said animatedly, wide grin plastered across his face.

There’s a rustle of leaves behind him and Jim turned to find himself looking up at his groom to be.

“Jim.” Bones exclaimed, slightly shocked to find his lover there. “Didn’t think you’d be here.”

“Just talking to my Dad.” Jim told him, grin still plastered on his face. He patted the grass beside him and Bones moved to sit next to him. “So what brings you here, Bones?”

“I-uh. Came to see your dad.”

“I figured. Just wondering the reason why.”

“I came to ask permission.”

“Permission?”

“To marry you.”

“We’re getting married tonight, Bones. My mom’s probably asked permission for you.” Surprised but completely touched by the gesture.

“We’ve been away for the past five years. Will probably be away for the next five more. Haven’t really had the chance to ask permission.” Bones explained softly as he laid his own bouquet of flowers next to Jim’s.

Jim smiled and gave him a short nod.

Jim turned to continue talking to his dad. McCoy listened.

Jim regaled his father’s grave of tales of adventures. Bones sat back and let Jim’s voice wash over him. None of them had done this before. It was both their first time visiting George Kirk’s resting place. But it seemed as if they were both meant to be here on this day.

So, McCoy asked his permission. Asked it in form of a silent prayer. Added a thank you to the man who gave up his life so that the Universe can have a James Tiberius Kirk in their midst. There’s a promise in there that’d he’d take care of his son, too.

**-oooOOooo-**

They were in the cemetery for over an hour. So, it wasn’t a surprised to find a scowling Admiral Pike meeting them at the transporter room as soon as they beamed up.

“Late for your own wedding. Unbelievable.” Chris berated.

“Just went to visit dad’s grave, Pop.” Jim said with a grin as he moved to give his Pop a hug.

McCoy couldn’t help sending a smirk Pike’s way. Every time Jim called the Admiral ‘Pop’ or ‘Pa’, his face would soften and a goofy grin would threaten to come out of the usually formal expression.

McCoy couldn’t blame him, though. The day his daughter learned the word daddy, he lost count of the number of times he turned to goo. He remembered how he had always been willing to do anything just to get Joanna to call him ‘daddy’ over and over again. Bones would have to warn Pike of the dangers it would pose if Jim caught on to this getting-soft-when-being-called-Pop thing.

McCoy had ended up buying Joanna not one but two ponies when she found out she could manipulate him with just one word. Buying two ponies for a two-year-old wasn’t the best decision and the reason why he bought two ponies in the first place was because she wanted a unicorn. _If only they had existed._

Bones chuckled at the memory. Yup, he better warn Pike before Jim asked for a back-up USS Enterprise or something.

“Isn’t there supposed to be a rule about not seeing the groom before the wedding?” Winona Kirk’s voice rang out as she entered the transporter room with a chastising grin.

“It wasn’t planned, mom. Bones went to the cemetery too because he wanted to ask dad’s permission to marry me.” Jim replied as he went to give her a kiss.

Pike shot Bones a mirthful grin and mouthed the word “extra cheesy” at him. Bones just scowled back and grumbled, “Better get to the bridge, Admiral. If you’re going to officiate the wedding, you’re going to have to be there ahead of us, _Pop_.”

Pike just laughed at him fondly and decided to leave it at that. Bones decided right then and there not to warn the sucker about the ‘daddy’ thing.

_Let him scour the Universe for that ‘unicorn’._

Although, deep down Bones knew a warning wouldn’t help.

It had been five years since Jim had his last name changed to Kirk and decided to add a ‘dash Pike’ to it for good measure. The adoption papers Pike had hesitantly shown Jim spurred the younger man to proudly change his name from James T. Elcott to James Tiberius Kirk-Pike on the very same day he was presented with the documents. An act which surprised everyone especially Admiral Pike.

But Jim had done it without hesitation, telling Pike that he did it for himself. That he did it because he had lost a father he never knew; only knew a father he never loved and had miraculously gained a father that he had learned to love.

So yeah, Pike would always turn to goo whenever Jim would call him ‘Pop’ or ‘Pa’. Jim was his. He was a gift Pike would always treasure. A legacy he would always protect.

There was a lot of George Kirk in Jim. Jim was brash, witty, charming and bold. It was in his nature. In his genes. But Bones knew for a fact that Jim had learned to be calculating, wise, enigmatic and refined, too. Pike had engrained that in him all through their academy years. Pike had nurtured Jim just by being around him all those years. There’s a lot of Christopher Pike in Jim, too.

Bones wasn’t surprised

After all, Jim was his father’s son.

 

The End.

Thanks for reading.

* * *

  
_Written:_ 5 September 2009

_Completed:_ 20 February 2013

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There you go. Some semblance of reconciliation and a happily ever after. And proof that I suck at endings. And as a whole, long fics. *facepalms* 
> 
> If there are glaring mistakes, story-wise, or if I missed out on things that are important to the storyline, please don’t hesitate to point it out and I’ll see what I can do to rectify it. The whole thing is unbetaed so there are bound to be mistakes. Hopefully, they aren’t too blatant.


End file.
